


Antes de Andy

by Stella005



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Other, Pixar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella005/pseuds/Stella005
Summary: Woody el gran vaquero el juguete favorito de Andy durante toda su vida para luego llegar a manos de Bonnie, y cumplir el propósito de su creación pero...¿Cuál fue el pasado de este famoso vaquero?
Relationships: Bo Peep/Woody Pride, Jessie/Buzz Lightyear
Kudos: 5





	1. La idea

**Author's Note:**

> Historia en proceso originalmente publicada en Wattpad, solo es mi idea de lo que vivió Woody antes de conocer a Andy, y lo que le pasó al padre siendo este un gran misterio.

Era un decisivo día para Galaxy Toys una pequeña empresa de juguetes de colección. El jefe de aquel lugar les exigía a sus trabajadores un “nuevo” juguete que debía ser la sensación o terminarían en bancarrota.

-Necesitamos un juguete que todos deseen hemos sido una de las mejores empresas pero…- explicó el jefe frente a todos sus trabajadores.

La pausa que hizo asusto a todos, ahora temían lo peor que pasaría si los despedían, como le darían alimento y un buen hogar a sus familias. Desde aquel día uno de los más importantes de la empresa Thomas jefe en diseño de juguetes había pasado demasiado tiempo buscando el juguete perfecto pero con la ayuda de su mejor amigo Dylan las cosas serían fáciles o al menos eso creyeron. 

Pasaron los meses y aún no tenía idea de que hacer hasta que un día lluvioso, Thomas con un maletín que sobresalía hojas con los bocetos del juguete corrió hasta la puerta de su hogar, unos segundos después una bella y joven mujer; su esposa abre la puerta ayudándole.

-Que horrible día pero lo mejor será continuar con mi trabajo- exclamó Thomas mientras subía a su oficina.

-¡Pero no te quedes toda la noche en eso, cariño! – gritó la esposa. También debes estar con tu familia principalmente con tus hijos.

Pasó un rato entonces la esposa fue hacia la oficina y encontró a su marido durmiendo en la mesa encima de su bocetos, lo despertó con delicadez le dijo que al menos pasará un rato con sus hijos antes de irse a dormir. Bajo a la sala donde sus 2 hijos Max y Mike pasaban el rato, Max el hijo mayor acostado en el sofá leyendo “Tres ratones ciegos y otras historias” mientras tanto Mike el más joven le encantaba ver series.  
-Desearía tener juguetes de está serie me encanta tanto…- dijo Mike mientras miraba su serie favorita.

Unos momentos de reflexión su padre decidió mirar la televisión y aquella serie era “El rodeo de Woody” protagonizada por un vaquero, una vaquera, el minero y un hermoso caballo. Y fue cuando vio la gran respuesta que necesitaba así que decidió quedarse despierto y informarse de aquel serie.

-Muchas gracias hijo- dijo entusiasmado. Mientras lo abraza y corría hacia el teléfono para explicar la idea a su mejor amigo.


	2. El nacimiento de una leyenda

Thomas y Dylan hicieron una exhaustiva investigación desde periódicos hasta visitar la competencia, descubrieron que la serie promocionaba un cereal.

-Yo creo que esto va funcionar y tal vez nos suban incluso de puesto- comentó alegre Thomas mientras junto con Dylan iban hacia su oficina.

Dylan decidió ir por un café mientras Thomas recogía todo, se percató de un papel importante que incluía el nombre completo de su amigo “Dylan Andy Davis” se preguntó porque jamás le dijo y dejó de curiosear la mesa. Y espero a su amigo luego de un rato ya todo estaba listo.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste tú segundo nombre, A-N-D-Y? Preguntó Thomas mirándolo fijamente.

-Pero cómo… El papel debo arreglar eso… - Respondió Dylan. Estaba bien, es mi segundo nombre pero nadie me dice así solo mi prometida.

-Interesante ya es tu prometida, felicidades amigo- Declaró curioso mientras leía su investigación.

Después le llevaron la información al jefe con todo lo que ya tenían y lo único que necesitaba era autorizar los derechos de autor de aquel programa de TV. Los amigos esperaron unas horas hasta que finalmente fueron autorizados de hacer el prototipo de Woody y Jessie.

-Bueno a trabajar amigo mío- exclamó Dylan que iba hacer el prototipo de Woody.

Pero antes consiguieron todos los materiales necesarios y aunque tuvieron que trabajar horas extra. Lo último que le faltaba era una “voz” el juguete prototipo “Woody” se le pondría una caja de voz con frases famosas de su serie. Pero lo que no hicieron fue probarlo dentro del juguete…  
Una idea que les dada mucha alegría, nunca pensaron que llegarían a un momento tan importante de sus vidas


	3. Bienvenido al mundo

Caía la noche Dylan y Thomas habían pasado varias noches sin dormir, buscando la manera de hacer el juguete muy parecido al de la serie de igual manera habían construido a su compañera Jessie, Tiro al Blanco, Oloroso Pete si todo iba bien estos prototipos sería el ejemplo para la venta de aquel serie de juguetes.

Dejaron a Woody en una caja de protección de vidrio que tenía una pequeña puerta para sacarlo. Esa noche aquel vaquero conocería el mundo por el primera vez.

Desperté y lo primero que ví fue un gran mundo o al menos eso creo yo, no sé por qué estaba una caja transparente y no se cómo comunicarme. Woody parecía confuso, los demás juguetes de la tienda lo veían 

-Mira aquel vaquero será un éxito en esta tienda- comentó un oso de peluche que fue popular hace tiempo.

Woody tenía curiosidad por todo su alrededor se veía tan interesante y único ese lugar, a unos metros de el se encontraba una vaquerita pelirroja, un simpático caballo y una muñeca con un lindo vestido amarillo.

Finalmente el vaquero sale de aquel lugar de encierro, todo era de un gran tamaño.

Que será este lugar no tiene ningún parecido al viejo oeste, no importa veré si alguien necesita ayuda.

-Pareces perdido te puedo ayudar vaquero, me puedes decir Bear- comentó el oso de peluche curioso. Tranquilo cuando conozcas un niño todo será más claro.

¿Un niño? Y eso a mí para que me serviría, bueno no puedo expresarme debo de encontrar la manera… Ohhh una hoja y un lápiz podría ser algo sencillo esto.

En poco tiempo Bear y Woody recorrieron la tienda, mientras Woody sin saber que sería un hogar para el por mucho tiempo.  
Los días pasaban, niños maravillados por la nueva colección lamentablemente muchos de los veteranos eran olvidados como Bear.

Mientras tanto Dylan y su prometida tenía una noche tranquila viendo televisión pensando en el futuro, una familia, una vida juntos; el amor era fuerte entre ambos.

-Cariño, si tuviéramos un varón le pondría Andy como tú- comentó la prometida. Es un bonito nombre pero bueno seguiremos pensando.


End file.
